The present invention relates to a combination weighing machine for distributing a flow of food product bits to a packaging device. More particularly, the invention is an improvement upon known combination weighing machines and methods that facilitates rapid, consistent distribution of relatively sticky food product bits, for example, gelatin-based food products.
A wide variety of food products are produced and provided to consumers as multiple pieces or bits, usually in xe2x80x9cbite-sizexe2x80x9d form. Examples of this food product category include potato chips, pretzels, candy, cereal, etc. From a manufacturer""s standpoint, a desired quantity or weight of the food product bits are packaged into a single bag, and then made available for purchase by consumers.
Mass production of packaged food product bits generally entails separating a bulk supply of the food product into small quantities (or xe2x80x9cchargesxe2x80x9d), and subsequently delivering or distributing one or more of the charges to a packager in a controlled fashion. The packager, in turn, contains the charge(s) within an appropriately sized bag. To facilitate rapid packaging, the food product bits are not individually counted during the separation process, but instead are randomly grouped and weighed. Once a charge or charges of food product bits achieve or exceed a predetermined weight value, the quantity is distributed to the packager.
A widely employed device for separating a supply of food product bits by weight and distributing to a packager is a combination weighing machine. In general terms, a combination weighing machine includes an inlet chute, a dispersion table, a plurality of radial troughs, a plurality of pool hoppers, a plurality of weigh hoppers, and a discharge chute. The inlet chute directs the bulk supply of food product bits onto the dispersion table. The dispersion table is typically circular and generally convex so as to direct the food product bits (via gravity and auxiliary vibration) to the radial troughs located about a perimeter thereof. The radial troughs, in turn, direct the food product bits to respective ones of the pool hoppers. The food product bits accumulate within the various pool hoppers. The weigh hoppers are associated with respective ones of the pool hoppers. When signaled by a controller, a pool hopper discharges (i.e., gravity feeds) its accumulated food product bits into the associated weigh hopper. The food products bits (or charge) contained within each weigh hopper are weighed. Based upon predefined package weight specifications, the controller selects an optimum combination of weigh hoppers for product discharge. For example, where the pre-selected package weight is to be 8 ounces, the controller may sense a food product bit weight of 2 ounces in a first weigh hopper, 2.5 ounces in a second weigh hopper, and 3.5 ounces in a third weigh hopper. Because this combination satisfies the predefined specifications, the controller selects and causes the first, second and third weigh hoppers to discharge the accumulated food product bit charges to the discharge chute, and thus to the packager. Once emptied, the selected weigh hoppers are closed and the food product bits that have accumulated within the associated pool hoppers are once again gravity fed into the respective weigh hoppers. Thus, by providing a relatively large number of pool/weigh hoppers, a virtually continuous supply of appropriately weighted food product bits is available and can be provided to the packager.
As should be evident from the above discussion, the rapid cycle time of a combination weighing machine is premised on a relatively uniform supply of food product bits to all of the radial troughs, and thus, all of the pool and weigh hoppers. In this regard, by forming the dispersion table to assume a convex, circular shape, relatively uniform distribution to the radial troughs is normally realized. However, inherent characteristics of certain food products and/or the operation environment may impede desired uniform distribution from the dispersion table. For example, gelatin-based food product items, such as fruit snack bits, tend to be relatively tacky or sticky. This is especially true in an elevated temperature and/or humidity operating environment. This adhesive-like characteristic causes the individual bits to adhere or stick to one another, as well as to the various surfaces comprising the combination weighing machine. Due to this relatively sticky attribute, the gelatin-based food product bits may not be able to xe2x80x9cnaturallyxe2x80x9d achieve uniform distribution from the dispersion table. Instead, groupings of two or more adhered bits will be directed to a single one of the radial troughs. Additionally, because the sticky food product bits are not uniformly flowable, the food product bits may consistently flow to only a few of the radial troughs. Regardless of the cause, when the food product bits are not relatively uniformly or evenly distributed by the dispersion table to all of the radial troughs, an available cycle time of the combination weighing machine is negatively affected. That is to say, where the controller only has a few of the available weigh hoppers to select from, delays in food product bit accumulation will be experienced, thereby causing the combination weighing machine to operate less than optimally.
Combination weighing machines continue to be highly viable devices for use in the mass production of packaged food product bits. Certain deficiencies associated with particular food product items (such as inherently tacky or sticky products) have been identified, yet remain unresolved. Therefore, a need exists for a combination weighing machine, and related system and method, configured to optimally process a wide variety of food product items, including gelatin-based food product bits.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an apparatus for separating and distributing food product bits provided in bulk form from a supply source to a packager. The apparatus includes an inlet chute, a dispersion table, a driving mechanism, a plurality of radial troughs, a plurality of pool hoppers, a plurality of weigh hoppers and a discharge chute. The inlet chute is provided to receive a stream of food product bits and defines an upstream end and a downstream end. The dispersion table is positioned below the downstream end of the inlet chute. The driving mechanism is coupled to the inlet chute. In this regard, the driving mechanism is configured to selectively raise and lower the inlet chute relative to the dispersion table. The plurality of radial troughs are equidistantly spaced along a perimeter of the dispersion table for receiving food product bits from the dispersion table. The plurality of pool hoppers are associated with respective ones of the plurality of radial troughs. To this end, the pool hoppers accumulate food product bits delivered by the respective radial troughs. The plurality of weigh hoppers are similarly associated with respective ones of the plurality of pool hoppers. The weigh hoppers accumulate and weigh food product bits delivered from the pool hopper. Finally, the discharge chute is associated with the plurality of weigh hoppers and is provided to distribute food product bits from the weigh hoppers to the packager.
During use, the driving mechanism maneuvers the inlet chute to a lowered position whereby food product bits delivered via the inlet chute are forced to accumulate on the dispersion table. In one preferred embodiment, the inlet chute includes a skirt having flexible tabs extending from the downstream end for promoting food product bit accumulation in the lowered position. Over time, the so-accumulated food product bits will distribute themselves over a substantial entirety of the dispersion table, especially adjacent a perimeter thereof. Following this accumulation, the driving mechanism raises the inlet chute, thereby releasing the food product bits from the dispersion table. Because the food product bits are effectively forced to cover virtually an entire perimeter or circumference of the dispersion table, each of the radial troughs will receive at least some of the food product bits. A remainder of the apparatus then operates in accordance with the known combination weighing devices, whereby food product bits supplied to the weigh hoppers, via the pool hoppers and radial troughs, are selectively distributed to the discharge chute, and thus the packager.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a food product bit distribution system. The system includes an inlet chute, a dispersion table, product batch handling units, a discharge chute, and a controller. The inlet chute receives a stream of food product bits and defines an upstream end and a downstream end. The dispersion table is positioned below the inlet chute to receive food product bits therefrom. In this regard, the inlet chute is vertically moveable relative to the dispersion table. The product batch handling units receive, accumulate, and selectively dispense food product bits from the dispersion table. The discharge chute directs food product bit from the product batch handling units to a packager. Finally, the controller controls a vertical position of the downstream end of the inlet chute relative to the dispersion table. In this regard, the controller maneuvers the inlet chute between a lowered position in which distribution of food product bits from the dispersion table are impeded, and raised position in which food product bits flow freely from the dispersion table. With this configuration, during operation, the controller places the inlet chute in the lowered position to facilitate or force food product bit accumulation on the dispersion table. This forced accumulation results in a relatively uniform distribution of the food product bits along the dispersion table. Subsequently, the controller maneuvers the inlet chute to the raised position, such that the food product bits flow to each of the product batch handling units. In one preferred embodiment, a conveyer supplies the stream of food product bits to the inlet chute and the controller further controls activation/deactivation of the conveyor based upon a vertical position of the inlet chute relative to the dispersion table. In another preferred embodiment, a weight sensor is associated with the dispersion table for sensing a weight of food product bits on the dispersion table, and the controller dictates a position of the inlet chute based upon a weight of the food product bits on the dispersion table.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of distributing a stream of food product bits to a packager with a product handler. In this regard, the product handler includes an inlet chute, a dispersion table, a plurality of batch handling units, and a discharge chute. The inlet chute receives the stream of food product bits. The dispersion table is positioned below the inlet chute. The plurality of batch handling units receive, accumulate, weigh, and selectively dispense food product bits from the dispersion table. Finally, the discharge chute directs food product bits from the batch handling units to the packager. With this in mind, the method includes movably associating the inlet chute relative to the dispersion table such that the inlet chute is movable between a lowered position and a raised position. In the lowered position, dispersion of food product bits from the dispersion table is impeded. Conversely, in the raised position, the food product bits are freely released from the dispersion table. The inlet chute is maneuvered to the lowered position. Food product bits are then accumulated on the dispersion table. The inlet chute is then maneuvered to the raised position so as to release the food product bits. Finally, the food product bits are selectively processed through the batch handling units and the discharge chute and directed to the packager. In one preferred embodiment, the inlet chute is maintained in the lowered position until a predetermined food product bit weight on the dispersion table is achieved.